Miyano
by Kaito.DeBlancQuaDouze
Summary: Romansa seorang detektif tak selalu semulus hipotesa yang terlontar. Miyano, keluarga jenius yang penuh misteri itu membuat Shinichi penasaran. Review? My first fict. Critics need. #gomen summary gajhe, tapi semoga isi cerita tak se-gajhe summary-nya


_Ketika kau dihadapkan pada suatu ambigu, dihadapkan pada hal yang belum pasti akan menenangkan hidupmu, bisakah kau hanya diam?_

_Kau selalu merasa menjadi yang paling gagal. Padahal kau pemenang. Kau raja._

_Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan? Mencari kepuasan itu? _

_Hebatnya, kau bahkan tak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'puas '. Yang kau tahu hanyalah kesempurnaan._

_Dan kau juga tahu, kesempurnaan itu tak pernah sejati._

**Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gajhe, dan kesalahan tengil lainnya.**

**Dalam fict ini, Shinichi telah kembali menjadi dirinya. No Conan anymore.**

**Enjoy minna (:**

" _Si, si, siapa kau? " _

" _Shinichi Kudo. " kreek! Shinichi melepaskan topeng karet elastik berbentuk rupa salah satu tokoh legenda masyarakat setempat dengan apik. Penyamarannya kali ini terbilang sulit. Apalagi tokoh legenda yang diperankannya itu mengharuskannya untuk menghilang selama tiga hari. Meski begitu toh Shinichi akhirnya menyeringai puas. " Detektif. "_

" _Ka, kau? Shinichi Kudo? "_

" _Menyerahlah, dendam tak akan menyelesaikan dosa dan pertikaian. Apalagi dengan menodai sebuah legenda."_

Jeng jeng teng tereteeenggg! Alunan sebuah _soundtrack_ mengakhiri serial analisis yang kini sedang digandrungi sebagian remaja Jepang tersebut. Baru satu minggu serial itu berjalan, sudah banyak para remaja (terutama remaja putri) yang histeris dan bahkan rela melek pada jam pemutaran serial yang diputar kala dini hari. Nama serial-nya adalah 東の探偵: 工藤新一 (Azuma No Tantei: Shinichi Kudo) (Detektif dari Timur: Shinichi Kudo). Tak salah Nichiuri TV mendapuk detektif SMU Teitan keturunan novelis misteri ternama itu menjadi pemain utamanya. Sebagai serial perdana yang dilakoni Shinichi, rating serial ini katanya termasuk unggul dan tergolong tinggi.

" Wah sudah habis, ya? " raut Ran merona berseri. Semakin tak rela saja dirinya melepaskan sang pangeran maniak hipotesis. " Gara-gara dia aku nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan _job_ lagi. Apa orang-orang sudah lupa dengan jasa Tuan 'Kogoro-tidur' ini? " Kogoro Mouri menggerutu sendiri. Ya, sejak kembalinya Conan ke pelukan orang tuanya dan kemunculan kembali Shinichi ke permukaan membuat kantor detektif Kogoro sepi pelanggan. Sampai-sampai Eri Kisaki― istri Mouri yang pengacara kondang tersebut― terkadang harus mengirimkan uang ke rekening Kogoro si penggila judi pacuan kuda itu. Apalagi Kogoro dahulu tak pernah sekalipun terpikir akan masa pailit yang dialaminya sekarang. Ironis memang. " Sebaiknya kau tinggal dengan Eri saja, Ran. " pinta Kogoro dengan aras suara serak yang berat. Alkohol dan rokok rasanya telah benar-benar meracuninya.

" Ayah, kau bicara apa? " Ran menentang usulan Kogoro. " Kau pasti ngelindur. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Lagipula acaranya sudah selesai. "

Keesokan harinya adalah tepat sebulan setelah kembalinya Shinichi dari balik kasus rumitnya. Asal kau tahu saja, sudah sebulan berlalu tapi Shinichi belum memberitahukan segala rahasia yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam selama ini kepada Ran. Mengenai Conan, _Black Organization_ , Kogoro tidur― entah kenapa jika mengingat semua, Shinichi selalu meragu.

Kembalinya Shinichi ini memang membuat heboh seantero Tokyo. Shinichi bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena pimpinan besar _Black Organization_― Gin dan Vodka― telah binasa. Kerjasama _CIA_, _FBI_, dan segenap kepolisian besar Jepang yang erat mampu meringkus keberadaan mereka― walau butuh waktu dan keuletan yang luar biasa. _Somehow and someway_, titik terlemah mereka adalah ketika Vermouth tewas di tangan Shuichi Akai. Agen _FBI_ itu sudah lama menantikan saat tersebut, saat dimana Vermouth mulai lelah dan berpindah suara. Akai sebenarnya sudah paham sejak awal kalau Vermouth sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Gin. Tapi sayang, Gin tidak mengindahkan perasaan Vermouth yang tak pernah tua itu. Gin telah membuat Vermouth patah hati, merasa sia-sia. Bahkan Shinichi sampai sekarang masih tak percaya akan segala yang telah terjadi. _Disaster, tricks, and broken heart blended_― _miracle comes true_.

" Shinichi! " teriak Ran keras ke kuping kanan Shinichi hingga Shinichi refleks terhuyung ke badan tiang listrik. " Hei! Kau kenapa? " Shinichi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. " Kau itu yang kenapa! Dari tadi aku mengajakmu bicara tapi kau malah melamun sambil tetap berjalan! " Ran kesal. Menatap raut polos nan lembut milik Ran Mouri tak pernah gagal menjadikan Shinichi terpana. Ingin sekali lagi Shinichi mencurahkan segala rahasia agar Ran mengerti, tapi, " Maaf. " Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah sok memelas seperti biasa. Beruntung _acting_ Shinichi tak terbaca oleh Ran. Bisa gawat kalau Ran tahu Shinichi masih memikirkan kasus _Black Organization_, lebih gawat lagi kalau Ran sampai tahu dulunya dia adalah seorang Conan._ Bersiaplah mati karena jurus karate-ku, Shinichi_.

Dua sejoli kawan semenjak belia ini memanglah begitu serasi. Ya, mereka sih belum mengukuhkan status relasi― tapi toh mereka sudah mesra sekali. Berangkat ke sekolah berdua, pulang sekolah berdua, memecahkan kasus berdua, ditambah mereka sebenarnya sudah (terlampau) sering serumah berdua. " Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas keberhasilan serial detektifmu. " Ran mengucapkan selamat. " Itu belum seberapa." Shinichi terkekeh sembari menggosok bawah hidungnya.

Ran berubah murung. Lho? Shinichi malah berpikir kalau Ran biasanya akan menjitaknya setelah dia berlagak begitu. " Kau sedang banyak masalah ya, Nona? "

" Entahlah. Banyak hal yang terjadi saat kau pergi. Dan sekarang, kenapa semuanya menghilang begitu saja saat kau kembali? " gumam Ran sambil menundukkan kepala. Shinichi jadi salah tingkah, " Ehh, ehem! Sudahlah, kau hanya terlalu banyak berpikir! " Shinichi mengacak kepala Ran jenaka. " Bukan begitu, " kilah Ran dengan nada lesu. " Aku, "

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shinichi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

* * *

Ini fict pertama saya , lalaalaa~~

Gomen kalau masih amatir dan terlalu pendek :3

Leave your review okay (:

Arigatou!


End file.
